Frustration
by d0gplanes
Summary: Link has a somewhat pleasurable, yet gruesome encounter with his rival in the innermost chamber of the Earth Temple. GhiraLink, oneshot. TW: borderline rape, sadism, graphic.


Link braced himself as the giant iron doors parted, giving way to the innermost room of the smoldering Earth Temple. This enemy would be his final obstacle of the temple. He was drenched in sweat and more than eager to slay whatever would face him in this ominous chamber; the temple's heat was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Needless to say, he longed to feel the breeze of the great outdoors again. And more importantly, he was gravely concerned for Zelda's safety and wanted to reunite with her as soon as possible.

Upon entering the vast chamber, Link saw a large, lengthy ramp which sloped upwards and was shouldered by pointed stones. Lava simmered underneath the ramp, and an enormous chain of vertebrae overhung it. Link gulped nervously, though he was determined to proceed without fear. He began to tread up the extremely steep pathway. Given how overheated he already was, this proved to be very difficult. He was a little over halfway to the top when he heard the familiar crackle of a certain demon lord's appearance.

When he glanced upward, he saw Ghirahim perched devilishly upon the head of a stone dragon. Link snarled with contempt towards his rival. If Ghirahim wanted a fight, so be it. Link would do anything to protect the princess, regardless of the risk. He wanted nothing better than to slash the demon's throat; after all, Ghirahim _did_ seem to be the one who had caused all of the mess. It was he who had stirred up the black tornado which had torn Zelda from the clouds. From her home.

Ghirahim grinned wickedly. "Oh, it's you," the demon mused. "Let me see... No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. ...Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to..."

Link continued to glower at the demon as he recounted Zelda's most recent escape, of which he accused the princess's guardian Impa.

"If you're going to battle me, let's just get it overwith already!" Link cried. "Zelda's in danger, and she needs me. I'll stop you if I have to. You won't lay a finger on her!"

At this, Ghirahim let out a menacing chuckle. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flutter of diamonds, only to reappear directly in front of Link. "Silly boy... As I mentioned, I'm feeling a bit frustrated. Bloodshed is always a good stress reliever, but today, I'm in the mood for something special..." And with that, before Link had time to even think, Ghirahim grabbed the boy's shoulders forcefully and shoved him to the ground. Link hissed and fell backwards against the ramp's unforgiving surface, thrashing beneath the demon. He shoved against the larger man's chest and tried to knee him in the groin.

"Hey! Stop it!" Link screamed, infuriated. That was when Ghirahim managed to grab the boy's wrists and slam them to the ground on either side of his head. Then demon suddenly thrust the entire length his extremely long tongue into Link's mouth. The saliva-coated snake made it's way down Link's throat, causing him to gag profusely. He bit down on Ghirahim's tongue as hard as he could.

The demon immediately withdrew with a snarl, running his tongue over his own lips. "My, my, where are your manners, boy? How rude! That is surely no way to treat a Demon Lord of such high esteem..." he growled coldly. Ominously. "You must be punished." Ghirahim snapped his fingers once more, and instantly Link's wrists and ankles were chained to the floor.

Link, still thrashing beneath his rival, continued to scream. "Let me go, you snake!" The boy was writhing wildly now, but only his head and torso had any range of motion.

"Stop struggling. It's pointless," Ghirahim sighed, running his pale fingers over the folds of Link's tunic. "Now, we must do something about these." The demon haphazardly tugged at the sword's sheath and shield, ripping the two from underneath the boy and tossing them aside contemptuously. Ghirahim then summoned a small, dark dagger. He used the blade to slice through Link's tunic and waist belt, not even bothering to unbuckle it but just slicing through the leather. He then did the same to Link's upper undergarments. The boy's bare, sweaty skin was exposed now, and it had goosebumps despite the horrendous heat.

Link was mortified, though he had realized that his flailing about was futile. His eyes met Ghirahim's, full of hatred. He was at a loss for words, partially due to the fact that he knew his words would be ineffectual and partially because his disgust and anger had reached their peak. He merely snarled at the demon as his blood boiled.

To Link's surprise, Ghirahim's gaze softened ever so slightly. "Link." Link was taken aback that the demon had spoken his name. "Since you're at my mercy, and the outcome of our little session here is going to remain the same either way, what's the harm in enjoying it, hm?" Ghirahim inquired. His voice was cold, and Link knew that he _was_ speaking reasonably, though it was not for Link's sake but for the demon's. Link's thrashing and resisting would only make things more difficult for Ghirahim.

But Link wasn't going to give in, especially to such a deplorable character. "Shut up," he commanded, seething. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at Link's sudden outburst. The boy was overstepping his bounds. It was his second offense against the demon. But then Link spat in the his captor's face.

Ghirahim's eyes darkened at this unspeakable third offense. He clamped his hand over Link's mouth before raising his blade and taking it to the tender flesh which covered Link's ribcage. The boy squirmed and tried to cry out, though it was muffled under Ghirahim's firm hand. Ghirahim sliced methodically and cleanly, leaving several decent-sized gashes on Link's tender flesh. Link grimaced. The wounds instantly began to bleed, though not an insane amount. Ghirahim did not want to get blood on his own clothes- that would be _messy._ Thus, he had made them deep, but not too deep.

The demon removed his hand from Link's mouth, which was bruised and red around the edges. The boy gasped and cried out in pain, staring at Ghirahim with pleading eyes. The dynamic was changing.

Ghirahim frowned mockingly before gently running his freakish tongue over the cuts, allowing it to soak up the blood which oozed generously. "AH!" Link screamed, predominantly due to the sheer pain, but also as a result of the grotesque situation that was occurring. Link winced even harder when the Ghirahim licked his lips before forcing his way into his mouth once more. This time, Link complied. To his horror, his mouth was filled with the taste of his own blood as the demon lord's tongue dominated him. Ghirahim's tongue explored every crevice of Link's mouth, wrapping itself around the boy's tongue and slipping it down his throat slightly. Despite the metallic taste, Link couldn't help but close his eyes; he was now giving in to Ghirahim as a result of pleasure (as opposed to the fear of being further mutilated by the blade).

Though Link's mind was still repulsed by the demon, his body begged to differ, and he began to lose all train of thought as his cock began to stiffen on its own. Despite his oozing wounds, a tiny moan escaped Link's lips as he naturally began to grind his pelvis against the larger man on top of him.

Ghirahim withdrew from the boy's mouth with a smirk. "My, my. You sure do give in quickly. Pathetic child," the demon muttered.

"Don't patronize me," Link hissed, regaining some of his touchiness. "Just get this overwith." With that, Ghirahim proceeded to ravenously unclothe Link's lower half, revealing the boy's engorged cock. It was just under six inches in length. Ghirahim scowled as his eyes fell upon the throbbing head.

"Such a pure boy. Fucking someone such as myself just might kill you," he sighed in a tone of sarcastic worry.

Before Link had time to protest, Ghirahim slapped the boy's member as hard as he could with the back of his hand. Then another time. And another. Link was screaming now; tears streamed down his face. He had endured many wounds from many enemies, but nothing like this. The pure humiliation accompanying the raw pain amplified the agony tenfold. Just as he thought he might pass out, Ghirahim's tongue wrapped around Link's earlobe. In spite of all his suffering, Ghirahim managed to elicit a moan from the hero of time as he slipped the tip of his tongue in and out of the boy's ear. He gently tugged at Link's earring with is teeth. Link hated it, yet he craved it so.

The heat of the Earth Temple was overwhelming enough, but now Link was extremely flustered with a high-grade fever. It should have been unbearable, but Link barely noticed due to the pain and pleasure that were flooding his senses. He had never been touched before, by anyone other than himself. He had had his fantasies about Zelda in the past, but nothing like what the demon was performing on him. And Ghirahim knew this.

"P-please..." Link panted, thrusting his pelvis wildly, "Ghirahim, I need to c-cu- ah!" Link's plead was cut short as Ghirahim bit down hard on the top of his ear, drawing a minimal amount of blood.

"It's piteous, really. I haven't even touched you yet." The demon's eyes burned with a cold fire as they met with Link's. "You're enjoying this. Pure, virgin sky child. You're secretly enjoying this. I never imagined that the Goddess would appoint such a submissive boy to save his people."

"N-no..." Link breathed. He wasn't truly hearing the demon anymore. Ghirahim slapped the boy across the face, and this time Link moaned at the pain, almost relishing it. He gasped as Ghirahim took the dagger to his throat, dipping the blade into the flesh and making a long, yet shallow, slice near his jugular. Link scrunched up his face as he felt warm blood drip down his neck and pool underneath him. A lewd sound escaped him as the demon lord sucked at the wound, running his tongue over it and lapping up the blood.

Link's pelvis thrashed violently as Ghirahim's cold fingers trailed down his body towards his crotch. Pre-cum bubbled from the slit of his cock, dripped down the shaft, and pooled around his balls. Link let out unbridled moans as Ghirahim sucked the life out of his nipples, leaving them bruised purple.

"Oh, ah!" Link wailed as Ghirahim trailed a single finger along the length of his erection, making contact for the first time. Link's chains clamored loudly as he writhed with sinful indulgence. The demon ran his nail over the hero's circumcision scar with obvious disdain.

Link nearly came when Ghirahim fully gripped his cock and stroked the length of it, just once. "G-ghirahim, p-please..." Link whimpered when the demon removed his hand.

" _Lord_ Ghirahim."

" _My Lord_ , p-please, I need re...lease..." Link entreated. "Lord Ghirahim, ah..."

The demon lord smirked and snapped his fingers; his garments disappeared abruptly to reveal his massive member. Ghirahim's engorged cock was over seven inches in length, though average in girth. Pre-cum oozed from the slit beneath his foreskin, dripping onto the ground. Link's pleading eyes widened at the sight of it, eager for the next step. He was startled when Ghirahim grabbed one of the boy's discarded socks and shoved it in his mouth. Link emitted a muffled scream, but he realized that such an act was simply pointless and futile, let alone tiresome.

"I do hope you are aware of what comes next," Ghirahim remarked. He chuckled under his breath when Link nodded eagerly, continuing to thrust his pelvis. The poor boy's cock was pulsating, convulsing, with need. "Oh, you poor, poor thing." Without warning, Ghirahim grabbed the sacred sword, which lay among Link's clothing nearby. He held it upright and immediately rammed the hilt into Link's chest with all the force of a Loftwing's talons.

Link immediately let out a smothered half-screech, half-wheeze. He was instantly aware that two of his ribs were broken on the right side. A bit of blood welled in his throat, causing him to sputter. He heard the clatter of his sword being discarded.

Ghirahim rammed his entire length into the boy. Tears and sweat streamed down Link's cheeks as he tried to comprehend the torture he was suffering. He could barely breathe now, and it felt like Ghirahim's cock was going to reach his throat. He hadn't been properly prepared. There was nothing to lubricate the intruding member, and Link could feel the walls of his insides tearing. Not only that, but his neck and chest wounds were still bleeding. He began to drift in and out of consciousness. As Ghirahim thrust harder and harder, Link faded away altogether, completely unaware when the demon came several times inside of him.

When Ghirahim withdrew, a mixture of cum and blood bubbled out of the boy's ass. Ghirahim sighed as he bent over Link's chest. He still had a heartbeat. He just might live, if Impa was still nearby to rescue him. Rescuing the Goddess's chosen ones seemed to be her thing. Ghirahim snapped his fingers to rid the boy of his shackles. This had been worth his while- his frustration had vanished.


End file.
